Stuck On You
by raurashipper
Summary: Ross finally decides to confess his feelings for Laura before leaving for tour with a song. Raura/One-shot. This is my first story so tell me what you think.


I decided today was the day, and nothing or no one was going to stop me. I've waited too long, I've been feeling this way for way too long and I need a straight answer from her, either she feels the same way or she doesn't and I just hope she does.

"Hey Ross, you okay?" asked a soft voice from the doorway.

"Yeah Delly, just nervous" I stated.

"Ohhhh, don't be, believe me when I say from the bottom of my heart she likes you too, but she's a girl, no, forget that, heck she's Laura, she can talk for hours but when it comes to you "hey look at those beautiful mountains"" I chuckled and sighed.

"Oh sweetie, come to your big sister come on" she told me as she opened her arms I walked slowly in her direction and laid my head on her shoulder "You'll be fine, this is the day Raura happens".

And I smiled, and I trusted her because I had no motive not to believe my big sister.

"Okay so here's what I was planning on doing."

* * *

Raini and Calum sat there in my dressing room completely stunned and wordless after I told them my plan and guess they have the right to since I just spilled it out without any kind of warning.

"Okay, I'm not going to-"I started.

"FINNALLY" They both screamed.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to make a freaking move since we all know Laura won't?! Your brothers are here right? Good, Rocky and Riker own me 20 bucks" Calum said and with that he left.

"HEY THANKS FOR BETTING ON MY HAPPINESS" I screamed down the hall.

"You know he's right though, don't you?" asked Raini.

"Yeah… I know he is. Is it that obvious though?" I asked while I sat on the couch next to her.

"You mean to her or to us? Oh Ross, she's oblivious or at least she's really good at hiding she doesn't know anything." I looked down and sighed "But hey, there's one thing she's not good at all, hiding what she feels. That girl adores you and cherishes you like you do or even more, I'm her best friend Ross believe me."

"I do Raini, but like she said, we don't have time, no time at all, I'm going to start a world tour she's working and studying for her finals at the same time even if she finishes them this week, how the hell will we make this work if she says yes? Will she even be willing to give it a shot Raini? Will she want the burden of dating me?" I asked desperately.

"You make it work because you want to make it work, you're doing this huge thing to ask her out, if that doesn't show you'll make everything to make it work to her, Ross Lynch, as much as I love her, she's not worthy of you, and I'll be the first to throw that to her face when she regrets it. And you're everything but a burden, you're kidding me? You're the greatest kid I know! I'm going to leave you now, think about it, you can do it."

She gave me a hug and got up and just before she left I called her.

"Hey Raini, thanks for everything." I smiled

She gave me the most warming smile and simply said "Go get her tiger!"

And with that I was alone in my dressing room with nothing but my guitar until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hey Ross? Sorry to interrupt but why the hell is everyone acting so weird towards me today?"

"Oh hey Laur" I said with my eyes lighting up just by looking her at her. "What do you mean acting weird?"

"Well for once," she started as she sat next to me "I walked past your brothers and suddenly they all went really quiet and when I said hello they didn't even answered me until Rydel showed up out of god knows where and hugged the shit out of me saying I was soon going to surprised and saying she loved me so much I was just the sister she never had? Don't take me wrong I love your brothers and sister as much as I love my own family but what?"

"OHH YOU KNOW THEM" I yelled trying to hide my sudden surprise face "JUST THE OLD LYNCH FAMILY"

"Okaaaaaaaay, yap you're all weird" she furrowed her brows. "Are you okay? Anything you want to talk about Shor?" she asked with concern in her voice while sitting close to me.

"Yeah, today's a big day for me, that's it." I said softly.

She patted me on the back and got up.

"I really need to go to hair and make-up but whatever it is I'm sure you'll be okay! You always do" She whispered the last part while giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I will if you say yes…" I whispered not loud enough so she could listen and with that she left.

* * *

_"Ross Lynch and Laura Marano needed on the practice room set" _called the columns on the wall.

I soon got up and started walking toward set.

It was time. It was now or never.

I was sure it was time to tell her, I needed to be sure. I was leaving and I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I had to tell her, I had to show her and I needed to know how she felt, if it isn't the same as me but I sure hope it is.

* * *

"And cut." The director said and I and Laura broke apart from our Auslly hug for the scene. "I guess this is all we need for the day, Ross would you like to take the stage now?"

I looked around, everyone was there, mum, dad, my brothers and sister, Ell, Raini and Calum the crew along with Kevin and Heath, and yeah her dad. I could see the smiles on all of them looking at me in support, I looked at Rydel one last time when she said "Go for it" as Ell wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Believe us, it's worth it".

"Yeah, I'm ready." I finally said grinning.

"Take the stage? What does he mean take the stage?" Laura asked looking up at me furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just wait around and see." I looked down and started walking to where was my guitar.

I grabbed it and looked around one last time.

"Hey Laura, do you remember when we shot the perfect date scene?" she nodded in confusion still not realizing what was going on. "That was the first I looked at you, I mean not look at you I know you for years, but really looked at you and in that moment I stopped denying myself what I'd been denying for years, what everyone could see but I was blind and refused to see, and I hope you realize what it is now. This is a new song where going to record for Austin & Ally, you may have heard it before but it's me right now, Ross Lynch, not Austin Moon."

I started the initial chords and looked at her face that was completely blank.

_Ooh… Ooh… Yeah…_

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

Her expression softened a bit while she looked at the ground.

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_No… I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah…_

She finally looked at me with a little smile finally the realization of what was going on reaching her brain.

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best_

_And this song is to tell you_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

Tears started forming in her eyes as she looked up at me while getting closer to her, never breaking eye contact with her.

_I'm hoping you feel what I do_

_Cuz I told mama that you told her_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night sticks to the moon…_

We both looked at my mum who was now crying, and nodding at her. Laura smiled at her then back at me.

_Girl… I'm stuck on you._

I finished the song as the first tear rolled down her cheek. Everyone started applauding and screaming but there was no noise between the two of us. Everything was quiet as her eyes never left mine.

"So…" I started. "This is a really good time for you to say something, not to pressure you or anything."

She smiled a little and looked at the ground finally breaking eye contact.

"You're leaving next week…"She whispered.

"I'm leaving the country, I don't need to leave you, I never did Laura…" I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes. "I meant every word of that song. I've been in love with you for so long and I know, I know it may sound scary, I know you think I'm leaving you behind for a world tour, but I don't need to, because you're always there even if you're not there because you're my best friend but you're also so much more, so I'm asking…" The tears now forming in my eyes as well. "I'm asking you to tell me how you feel, everything just say it, I can handle it."

"You're leaving Ross, next week, not for a few days you're leaving for 3 months, that's a lot of time, why now? Why not before?" She asked with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Because this gave me the courage to do it, leaving you for 3 months made me realize how much I can't live without you by my side Laura, and I know that's scary as hell, because it's scary for me too." I told her.

"I want to be with you so bad and that scares me so much Ross, and I hate the fact that you're leaving because you just did all of this and now you're leaving me!" She stopped crying and looked angry now. "You're going on tour and I'm going to stay here, I'm going to stay here waiting for you to come back, I love you too, and I realized how much I did when I saw you on stage in that concert last year and now you tell me you love me too, but guess what?! YOU'RE LEAVING ROSS".

I looked at her for what it seemed for forever. "Come with me." I blurted out.

"What?" She asked in complete surprise.

"Come with me." I said smiling. "We have break from the show, school's out, you don't start college for months now, Laura, come with me."

She looked at me and the next thing I knew her warm lips were on mine and her hands found my hair. My arms instantly wrapped around her petite figure kissing back while everyone cheered. I had totally forgotten we weren't alone until that moment. She broke apart with her eyes still closed. I leaned my forehead against hers and whisper "Is that a yes?"

"Ross Shor Lynch, that's more than a yes." She opened her eyes and her smile grew wider than ever.

"GUESS WHO'SCOMING ON TOUR WITH US" And with that I spun her around before capturing her lips with mine while once again everyone cheered.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so this is my first story, so please be nice and tell me what you think. Byeeeee._**


End file.
